


Eren: The Lost Prince

by chocoyuridream



Category: Anastasia (1997), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, don't know if it's been done before, ereri, really weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyuridream/pseuds/chocoyuridream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphan by the name of Eren makes a journey to discover his past, when his mysterious key, with the engraving "Together Beyond the Wall," leads him to meet con men, Levi and Erwin, who convince the young man to pose as the long lost Prince, but what is Eren's true past? Is he really posing as the Prince or has he found the truth? And will he find love along the way? A terribly written Anastasia/SNK crossover fic...I still don't remember where this idea came from!!! I pretty much tried to stay true to the movie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren: The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on A03!!! I hope you guys like this story since I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. Grammar may be a bit off, I only am in my third year of college *eye roll*. Welcome to this strange crossover!

“The box before you looks like any other ordinary jewelry box, doesn’t it?” A young woman smiled coyly from her lavish chair across the room, as she turned a small brown box over in her hands. It wasn’t spectacular; just a few jewels encrusted onto the lid. “From the outside, its plain appearance is…deceiving. My cousin Eren Jaegar, was just a young boy when I gave him this, and much like this box,” the woman’s hands then opened the small wooden box to reveal an intricately carved, jeweled and painted music box, covered in images of flaming water, lands made of ice and fields of sand that existed in the outside world, beyond anyone’s imagination. “There was more to that boy than what could be seen.” Turning a large key into the side of the music box, a gentle melody began to play and the dark haired woman began to sing along to it:

_On the wind_

_Across the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you’ll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

The year was 845. I was just a little girl back then. My world was a dream and as royalty, I could have anything I wanted. My uncle, Uncle Grisha, was the King of all the districts that our world had split into since the wars. Our family lived an enchanted life that consisted of nothing but banquets, parties and riches more than one man could possibly posses. It was on this night that my family and I were on our way to a grand party at King Grisha’s palace in the middle of the Imperial City. This is where the story of my cousin begins.

“Eren!” A little girl with short dark hair arrived at the party. She waved her arm wildly at someone in the crowd of the ballroom. Suddenly, after bowing to their partner, the one she was waving at saw her.

“Mikasa!” A brunette haired boy with bright green eyes smiled as widely as he could when he saw the girl. Eren’s dance partner was his mother, Queen Carla, and Eren cringed as his mother squeezed him into a tight embrace, squishing their faces together. Eren hated being babied even though he was only ten years old himself. After being smothered by his mother, he ran right over to Mikasa and pulled her into a big hug. “Mikasa, I missed you!”

The young girl sighed. “I missed you too cousin, but I’m afraid I’m only going to be around for tonight.”

A frown crossed the boy’s countenance. “I know. You and your family have your duty to do outside Wall Maria.” He looked down off to the side and out of the corner of his eye he saw a young servant sneaking out from the kitchen. The boy was coming around the corner of the room to watch all the royals and nobles dance. His eyes glittered with excitement.

“Levi! You belong in the kitchen!” A gruff voice was raised behind the servant boy and he was quickly grabbed and dragged back to wherever he was supposed to be. Eren smiled a little at this sight. As a young Prince he never really had to deal with being ordered around or being told to do anything. He lived the perfect life.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Eren sadly commented as the festive party went on behind them.

Mikasa shook her head excitedly. “I know, but I have something for you,” She took out a small brown box with a few jewels on the lid and held it out in her hands for her relative. “It’s just a little something to remind you of me whenever I’m far away.” She smiled gently and placed the box into Eren’s hands.

Eren just shrugged. “Come on Mikasa, it’s not like I’m going to get that lonely, I don’t need this.” He pushed it back into her hands and turned away, but Mikasa grabbed his arm as he turned.

“I know, but trust me,” Then she pulled out a small gold key on a chain from her purse and stuck it into the side of the box. “This is special.” With the turn of her wrist, the plain brown box slowly opened up to reveal its intricate beauty detailing the outside world beyond the walls. A soft melody began to play and Eren gasped.

“It’s our song!”

Mikasa giggled. “Yup, that way you can listen to it every night and pretend it’s me singing to you, so you don’t start crying in the dark.”

“I don’t cry!” Mikasa’s face set in a dark glare when Eren said this and Eren started to pout. As his lip began to quiver, Mikasa couldn’t help but laugh at her crybaby friend. Even Eren laughed too and gave her a big hug.

“Oh wait! There’s more!” She pulled the key out from the music box and put the chain around Eren’s neck so the key hung off of him.

“What’s this say?” He held up the key and squinted his eyes at the small print engraved in the side. “Together Beyond the Wall…wait, what?” Mikasa just nodded even more excitedly than before and smiled a toothy grin. “Really? I’m going with you! Oh Mikasa!!!” He tackled her into a hug on the ground and they were both laughing and giggling excitedly until—

“BERTHOLDT, REINER, ANNIE!”

But we would never be together beyond the wall, for an evil presence, three presences of evil to be exact, descended onto our kingdom. Their names were Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie. We thought they were holy people, serving as spiritual advisors to my Uncle Grisha for quite some time, but they turned out to be greedy and mad with power! King Grisha banished them from our shining kingdom, but they had returned…with a vengeance.

“How dare you return to the palace??!!” Grisha stood his ground in front of the three hooded, evil beings.

Annie was the first to speak. She pulled off her hood revealing ratty blonde hair, and a horrible, evil grin. “But we are your advisors your majesty!”

“Advisors? Ha! You three are traitors! Now leave me and my family alone!!!” Grisha motioned to the guards surrounding the great ballroom and they began to advance.

Reiner stepped forward. He was a man with messy short blonde hair and a wide, square jaw. “You think you can banish us? The great Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie??!! Ha!” He smiled darkly and looked to his cohorts. “It is us who will be banishing you and your family, with a curse!!” Grisha tried not to flinch at this declaration, but couldn’t help but back away, for the three were very dangerous.

Bertholdt, ever sweaty with the intensity of the moment, pulled out an ominous looking hour glass of some sort, but it was glowing with green smoke. The smoke swirled around the inside and the outside of the hour glass with chilling sounds to accompany it, as it seemed the little spirits swirling were gasping for life. “Mark our words carefully your grace,” Annie bowed sarcastically and smiled even darker than before. “You and your family will die! Within the fortnight!”

Loud gasps filled the large ballroom, as the guards finally were reaching the trio. Grisha backed away and towards his family standing ever so frightened behind him. Poor Mikasa was shivering, and Eren was pulling on his father’s sleeves, trying to find out what exactly was happening. _Were we really to die?_

“We will not rest until we see the end of you and your family’s reign, FOREVER!” Raising the hourglass, a great power shot from it, breaking a chandelier from the ceiling, and sending it crashing at the frightened party goers’ feet.

Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie were consumed by their hatred for Grisha and his family. They were so consumed by it, that they sold each of their souls for the power to destroy them; the very power that lay within that mysterious hourglass. The trio summoned great, monstrous beings called Titans. They were humanoid creatures, but were twenty times the size of a normal human, with even more times the strength. The Titans appeared from beyond the wall with one instinct, to kill or eat any member of the royal family.

Within the palace, chaos erupted. Every single person who lived or worked there desperately was trying to escape before the Titans came to kill them. Mikasa dragged Eren from behind, running through the halls, adjusting their coats for the heavy winter they’d have to endure once they escaped. “Mikasa, stop!” Eren stopped abruptly and pulled his hand away from his dear cousin. “My music box!”

“Eren, no!” Mikasa yelled, but Eren had already turned around and was heading down the hall back to his room. “Come back!” The precious key to the music box jingled around his neck and he grasped it tightly as he burst through his bedroom doors. Mikasa was following closely behind. Eren quickly grabbed the music box from his dresser, but it was too late. The room began to rumble as the sound of massive footsteps grew closer and closer to the palace; there was no way to escape the power of the Titans.

“Quick, this way!” From the corner of the room a young servant boy, the same one Eren had seen sneaking into the ballroom earlier, had emerged from behind a wall. “You can go through the servant’s quarters!” He opened a panel in the wall and rushed young Mikasa and Eren from the room. Just as he did, a giant hand came crashing through the wall of the room. A Titan desperately reached for any human it could get its hands on, and as it did, it knocked the servant boy across the room and unconscious. Eren looked back as the panel closed, but wasn’t sure if the servant boy who saved them had survived. He would forever remember his sacrifice.

Mikasa ran ahead of Eren, grasping onto his hand as they ran through the bitter cold outside, Titans consuming everyone in their path in the distance behind them. Eren's eyes stayed focused on the ground as they ran. _It was over. The glittering palaces. The elegant parties. Life as I knew it was completely obliterated. Because of them_.

Interrupting his thoughts, Mikasa gasped and stopped, throwing Eren off balance. He was about to chastice his cousin about how they should keep moving, until he saw who was blocking their path. The three evils who had started this destruction, Berthold, Annie and Reiner. "Where do you think you're going?" Annie laughed darkly and pulled the evil hourglass from the folds of her robes.

Mikasa had always been strong willed, unlike her weaker cousin and tried to put up a fight despite the difference in power between her and her adversaries. But as Mikasa was caught in the trio's grasps, Eren realized they were standing on thin ice and slipping through the ice could clearly kill someone...kill...finally taking action, Eren grabbed a small knife from his jacket pocket and plunged it through the ice with a roar. Everyone froze as they heard the ice begin cracking underneath them, without a moment to lose, Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and they ran forward, avoiding the thin ice, but unfortunately their attackers weren't so lucky.

"C-COLLDDD!!!" Annie shrieked as her body fell into the freezing water. The duo running away from the ice heard screams of agony and terror, but didn't look back, they did what they had to do and needed to continue their escape.

They finally arrived at the boat station, the boats carrying the screaming passengers from the inner wall to the outer walls to escape the inner chaos created by the Titans. Mikasa leapt onto the boat as it began moving, but Eren couldn't make it.

"Eren!!" Mikasa shouted and held out her hand for her dear cousin as he ran alongside the boat as it began pulling away from the dock. "Grab onto my hand!!!" She shouted through tears realizing her beloved family member could not reach her. Finally, Eren's thing fingers wrapped around her hand and Mikasa smiled for just a moment.

"Don't let go, Mikasa!"

But the grip was too loose and Eren's hand slipped away, sending him falling backwards into the crowd, disappearing from the view of Mikasa...forever. She screamed out his name and covered her mouth as more agonizing screams escaped from her lips. The tears rained down faster than the boat carried them away from where she last saw Eren.

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Eren, my beloved cousin...I never saw him again._


End file.
